yugiohduelistkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode guide
'''Season 1''' Episode 1: A New Duel Episode 2: Welcome to the Academy Episode 3: Life Lessons Episode 4: School Bully Episode 5: The Revolution Uprising Episode 6: Spirits of the Cards Episode 7: Machine Dragons VS Elemental Dragons Part 1 Episode 8: Machine Dragons VS Elemental Dragons Part 2 Episode 9: The Iroyu Trials Part 1 Episode 10: The Iroyu Trials Part 2 Episode 11: Tournament of the Revoluion Episode 12: Anthony VS Shawn Part 1 Episode 13: Anthony VS Shawn Part 2 Episode 14: Bragging Rights Episode 15: Rekindled Rivalry Episode 16: Master of HEROES Episode 17: Hieratic VS HEROES Part 1 Episode 18: Hieratic VS HEROES Part 2 Episode 19: Hieratic VS HEROES Part 3 Episode 20: The Final Fight Part 1 Episode 21: The Final Fight Part 2 Episode 22: Fall of the Revolution Episode 23: A New Evil Arises Part 1 Episode 24: A New Evil Arises Part 2 Episode 25: Missing Ganta Episode 26: Future Plans '''Season 2''' Episode 27: The Red Ace Part 1 Episode 28: The Red Ace Part 2 Episode 29: Nicole Kidnapped! Episode 30: Anthony's First Defeat Episode 31: Todd and Mavado Rematch Part 1 Episode 32: Todd and Mavado Rematch Part 2 Episode 33: Todd and Mavado Rematch Part 3 Episode 34: Todd Uprising Episode 35: Mavado's Dark Past Episode 36: The Sacred Beasts Part 1 Episode 37: The Sacred Beasts Part 2 Episode 38: The Sacred Beasts Part 3 Episode 39: Axel Power! Episode 40: New HEROES! Episode 41: Face-off: The Anthony VS Carlos Rematch Episode 42: Game on! Episode 43: The Assault on the Base! Episode 44: Todd's Defeat...Again Episode 45: Change of Sides Episode 46: Andros Episode 47: The Wicked Gods Episode 48: New Students Episode 49: A Team is Formed Episode 50: Prized Pupil Episode 51: Darkness Rising Episode 52: The Fall of Andros '''Season 3''' Episode 53: The King of Revolution Episode 54: Third time is the Charm Episode 55: Evermore Episode 56: Vipra VS Todd: The Promotion Match Episode 57: Paul VS Mavado: Tides that Bind Part 1 Episode 58: Paul VS Mavado: Tides that Bind Part 2 Episode 59: Paul VS Mavado: Tides that Bind Part 3 Episode 60: Paul VS Mavado: Tides that Bind Part 4 Episode 61: Paul's Final Stand Episode 62: Plasmus's Death Episode 63: Zombie Madness Episode 64: Trent VS Anthony: HERO VS Dino Part 1 Episode 65: Trent VS Anthony: HERO VS Dino Part 2 Episode 66: Trent VS Anthony: HERO VS Dino Part 3 Episode 67: Lars VS Harlie: The Revolution Duel Part 1 Episode 68: Lars VS Harlie: The Revolution Duel Part 2 Episode 69: Assault on Iredell Episode 70: Anthony VS Lars: The Final Duel Part 1 Episode 71: Anthony VS Lars: The Final Duel Part 2 Episode 72: Final Move Season 4 Episode 73: Time for Graduation! Episode 74: A new Evil arises! Episode 75: The Seal of Orichalcos Part 1 Episode 76: The Seal of Orichalcos Part 2 Episode 77: The Seal of Orichalcos Part 3 Episode 78: Mavado Returns! Todd and Trent face off! Episode 79: The psycho Trigger! Episode 80: Episode 81 Episode 82 Episode 83 Episode 84 Episode 85 Episode 86 Episode 87 Episode 88 Episode 89 Episode 90 Episode 91 Episode 92 Season 5